Mi Putita
by Billeza-kaulitz
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tienes esa oportunidad que nunca imaginaste?...solos Tú y yo...¿La desaprovecharias Anis? BillxBushido Billshido


Saludo a todos por aqui!, tengo un One-shot , dividido en 2 partes, que me surgio esta tarde, despues de ver algunos videos e imagenes de esta parejita, y sin más, el fis trata de la vez que estuvieron en los comet del 2008, que Bill se veia adorable con ese cabello lacio y negro

Espero sea de su agrado.** Regla:** Si no comentan no lo continuo eh? ¡no sean malas! Necesito un poco de motivación jiji

Advierto, este fic contiene (para el segundo capi) contenido altamente explicito, no apto para menores de edad, si lo eres, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Nota: Cambio de nombre, por varias cuestiones, aparte que no era un nombre fijo, hasta hoy jiji, qe escuche la cancion de **Bababonicos-Putita**. Me gusto para el nombre de este. Aunque la letra no va del todo, solo alguna partecita .

No pretendo ofender a nadie con el contenido de dicho fic.

**Mi Putita**

**POV Bushido**

El evento de los comet transcurrió de la mejor forma, para esto, me sentía realmente bien, bastante bien.

Desde que le había visto, me hice presencia, mi oportunidad perfecta, cuando el conductor del evento me pregunto con quien quería charlar de los presentes, así que, di mi obvia respuesta, y fuimos hacia él…ya delante, estreche mi mano, saludándolo…me quede sin habla a los pocos minutos, me inmute ante su belleza, se veía hermoso, atractivo…como explicarlo, lucia de lo más apetitoso. Parecía una chica a simple vista, con ese rostro tan fino y delicado, unos labios que te incitan a probarlos. Realmente Bill es una belleza andante, me excitaba como un burro, con solo verle.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, desde aquella primera vez en esa dichosa entrega de premios que nos presentamos, sin imaginarme que haría un revuelo en mi cabeza.

Esta noche, sin duda, hare lo posible por conquistarlo…y lograr algo más, refiriéndome a que sea mi novio…además no soy muy mayor para él…se que solo tiene 18 años, -relamió sus labios de solo pensárselo.- pero ya es mayor de edad, no habrá ningún problema, para que quieran hacer show con eso.

**Narrador**

El evento término, dando paso a la fiesta, donde se reunirían un sinfín de celebridades, para disfrutar de la noche, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de recibir algún premio.

En una zona vip reservada, estaba el grupo del momento, conformado por Bill Kaulitz, líder de esta peculiar banda, seguido de su hermano gemelo, Tom Kaulitz, y sus amigos, Georg Listing & Gustav Schäfer. Su manager, David Jost, un señor de alrededor 35 años, se encontraba al lado de ellos, y sus custodios, checando a todo momento a los chicos, llevando a cabo su principal objetivo, el salvaguardar la seguridad y el bienestar de los jóvenes que disfrutan una noche aparentemente tranquila, depende de la situación que surja en este dicho lugar.

El vocalista parecía a simple vista aburrido, con solo mirarle el rostro , comprobabas que en verdad se sentía aburrido, a pesar de las divertidas que hacían sus amigos, que pasaban juntos y dentro de este rol de diversión, no dejaban de payasear ni de beber. Tom y Georg ya estaban cazando a sus presas de esta noche, típico en ellos 2 y para su buena fortuna, unas chicas sumamente guapas que se encontraban en la barra, por lo que la cacería ha empezado.

**POV BILL**

-Ya viste Georg, definitivamente yo me lanzo a la morena.-ese era Tom con su ego de macho

-no importa, la castaña esta igual de buena.-y ese era Georg haciéndole competencia a Tom

La verdad es que no entendía, como es que no se cansaban de siempre estar tirándole la onda como perros a las chavas, menos si una oportunidad como la de hoy se les presentaba.

Ya estaba bebiendo mi tercera cuba de la noche, sintiéndome algo mareado, pero firme. David me tomo del hombro, al tiempo que mi hermano y Georg se levantaban para dirigirse a la barra con esas chicas.

-Bill, voy a checar unos pendientes por allá con el productor del programa al que actuaran en esta semana. Deberías no beber tanto, que mañana no querrás levantarte. Cualquier cosa aquí esta Saki.

-si David…no te preocupes…

-y tú Gustav procura no perderlo de vista tampoco

-mm…no soy su niñera

Sonrió levantándose, y se alejo de nuestra vista.

-¿tu no piensas ligar como los demás?-pregunte a Gustav

-no…no se…voy a ir a la barra por algo más de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-si, otra cuba o un vodka

-Ok, pero sera lo ultimo que bebas.

Asentí ignorándolo, mientras se marchaba también…quede solo mirando a mi alrededor…escaneaba el lugar, para ver si se vería por algún lado, pero nada…sople resignado, creo que ya no le volvería a ver

Me entraron unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, me pare y ya tenia a Saki detrás de mí, me moleste por ello

-no te preocupes, solo iré a dar una meada, no es necesario que vengas

¿Que no puede tener uno un poco de privacidad?, vi que hizo una cara larga, pero no insistió en seguirme…menos mal.

**Narrador**

Se hizo paso entre la gente, llegando a los baños. Entro yendo directo a un cubículo, encerrándose, no se percato que detrás de él, le seguían…

Cuando termino, abrió la puerta saliendo, camino al lavabo para lavarse las manos, su mirada se clavo a él…ahí lo tenia frente a frente…una sonrisa se formo en ambos.

Ese chiquillo de escasos 18 años le ponía a mil…trago saliva, estrechándole la mano, le saludo de nuevo.

-Hola Bill

-Hola…Anis…

Respiro soltando aire…era el momento para decirlo…

-me preguntaba si… ¿te importaría ir a mi departamento a… tomar algo?

El pelinegro sonrió aun más, no era tonto, sabía que la intención de Bushido iba por otro lado.

**POV BILL**

Le mire jugando con el piercing de mi lengua, casi en un tono seductor respondí a su propuesta…le haría sufrir un poco…me gustaba Anis y mucho, ya deseaba verle de nuevo, y aquí lo tengo.

-si, me encantaría…pero…

-¿pero?- cuestiono curioso

-no puedo irme, se darían cuenta de mi ausencia los demás

Lo conseguí, su mirada se torno en decepción, me gustaba jugar con él.

-aunque…-me miro alzando una ceja, sonreí ampliamente

-podría hacer una excepción…así que…marchémonos rápido del lugar.-continuo con ese mismo semblante, pero no lo dudo, me tomo de la muñeca, y salimos del baño.

Me escondí entre el, para que no me viera nadie, es lo que menos quisiera, ya que reprendida segura era lo que obtendría, pero si Tom mas de una vez ha sido pillo en escaparse. No tendrían por que montarme teatro a mi, por una vez.

Salimos del local, nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, admire su auto, un cadillac genial. Me abrió la puerta del auto con educación, ajá, ¿Bushido en esas?, vaya, si que le urgía que le hiciera el milagrito.

Entre al auto, seguidamente entro él, para emprender la marcha. En el trayecto saque mi móvil y lo apague, definitivamente, esta noche no quería posibles interrupciones ni llamados de enojo, con un ¿Dónde estas?.


End file.
